


Our side indeed

by Not_fandom_addicted



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Apocalypse, Armageddon, Cute, Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_fandom_addicted/pseuds/Not_fandom_addicted
Summary: Not the best but its a little sad. Happy ending





	Our side indeed

**Author's Note:**

> Complety un beta'd. I don't feel well right now mistakes are imminent.

Every human has the last words their soulmate says to them written in their wrist. This feature also applies to Crowley and Aziraphale. The only 2 immortal beings with the words. (for the sake of this fic Aziraphale and Crowley can't get a new body. They only have the one) As you can imagine this is kept very hush hush by both sides.

Aziraphale _loves_ that he has a soulmate and Crowley ignores it completely. That is until the Apocaletsnot. Crowley ignored the words on his forearm. They had read " _ **I forgive you**_ ".

The Bentley had pulled up just outside the bookshop. Aziraphale had noticed it instantly. " **Crowley** " he whispered to himself. They argued. Crowley shouted. They said thing they didn't mean. The last thing Aziraphale had said was " _ **I forgive you**_ " and after his rant about starts and running away the last thing crowley had said was " _ **I won't even think about you**_ ". _This of course was a lie_

It was only as Crowley sped away in the Bentley that he released those words meant _something_. Like actually meant something. He pulled over and switched off the car just as he punched the steering wheel in frustration he figured it out.

Crowley pulled up his sleeve and looked at the black ink. These were the words Crowley tried to decipher one particularly drunk night. After Crowley had wondered what they said Aziraphale huffed something about ' **3,000 years and you still can't read Crowley. I'm.. I'm gonn-hic-gonna teach you** ' and Aziraphale did teach him but Crowley never showed him the words. It was a very private thing.

Crowley was crying at the memory.

" **Oh Go- Sata- Oh Aziraphale. Oh, Angel, what have I done?** " Crowley began to laugh ( _not a happy laugh mind you, more regretful and guilty_ ) 

He struggled to switch the car back on while mumbling a string of curse words followed by " **Aziraphale I'm sorry.** "

He drove in autopilot until his body led him to a bar. 

" **Aziraphale please, please come back"** he whispered to himself over and over **.**

" _ **I won't even think about you**_ "

When Crowley had shouted the words at him Aziraphale _froze_. His entire body just stopped he heard his _heart_ thundering in his ears. He barley registered the short man trying to comfort him. Aziraphale just smiled and nodded.

He _tried really tried_ to run after the Bentley but _Crowley went too fast for him_. He thought about how Crowley might die.

" **If I can just get word to the Almighty, I-I might just be able to save him** ".

_Little did Aziraphale know Crowley was not the one that needed saving._

Shadwell had picked the lock.

Crowley was still crying in some pub.

Aziraphale was pleading with a higher power.

" **What's that noise. Oh no is that someone in the store?** "

The call with the higher power had ended. The runes on the floor still glowing.

" **You demon**!" was that Shadwell?

" **Oh no you've got the wrong idea, I'm quite the opposite. Don't! Don't step over the boundaries** " And then with a flash and a loud curse Aziraphale was in heaven.

" **Aziraphale, your late and it says here you were issued with a flaming sword and a body?** " said an irritated man with a short temper.

" **oh well.. Yes umm I didn't actually mean to return at this moment. So could I just go back to earth?** " Aziraphale asked as he wandered to a globe.

" **Is** **this it**?" Aziraphale asked as he touched soho on the map.

" **NO! Don't tou-** " it was too late Aziraphale had already returned to the planet he _loved_ so much. He wanted to find _the man he loved so much more._

" **Crowley?** " Crowley was sat alone in a pub.

" **Aziraphale! Aziraphale I'm sorry I'm so sorry!** "Crowley couldnt stop the tears.

" **It's okay, dear. I'm here I'm okay. What happened to saving the world?** " Aziraphale asked gently.

" **things changed. I lost my best friend** " Crowley replied, not looking up he didn't want it to be an illusion caused by the alcohol.

" **Well the Crowley. I need to find a body. I'll meet you at Taddfield airbase. Good luck, Love** " Crowley Smiled. Crowley _believe_ in his Angel. Because he _believed_ he was going to follow the instructions of a drunken illusion

" **Race you, Angel** ".

And so the race to stop Armagedont commenced. Adam had fixed Aziraphale. He was now back to his own body. Crowley almost cried again. They had gotten on the bus. The ride was silent. All the way to Crowleys apartment.

In the cold living room that was really just a couch and cold concrete walls. Aziraphale had taken off his jacket. Pulled off Crowleys sun glasses. And then unbuttoned his own sleeve turning it up his arm to Crowley and showed him. Love and affection was clear in his eyes as he watch Crowley read the words. Recognition flashed across Crowley eyes.

" **Oh angel, we really are on our own side** " he said voice soft. Crowley showed Aziraphale the words that stained his pale flesh. Aziraphale smile stretched from ear to ear.

" **Our side indeed, my dear** "

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this was very rushed. I will probably make it longer in future or add more.


End file.
